When Zack's not Looking
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: Haha Zacked again. Sheer pranks pulled on poor Zack Pleaz R&R. Nowonder Zack's hair looks like a porcupines eating him...hmmm....
1. Chapter 1: Aerith, Angeal

**_When Zack's not Looking_**

Sample 1; Aerith:

**"Zack! Omigosh look!" **Aerith pleaded as Zack abruptly turned and dashed toward the window. **"What?! What?!" **

**"Oh. Zack, you missed it!"** She held in her laughter- **"What?! What'd I miss!?" **He waved his airborn arms wildly.

**"Ahh-heh-heh-hhh...It was nothing...-heh-heh...!" **Zack sighed, as he then realized, there were raven chunks of hair on the boards below them. **"What's that?"** He asked wide eyed.

**"Oh that? -umm-There was..a cat! That was here earlier! And he had a big sticker stuck in his fur, so...I had to cut it off!" **She tryed looking as innocent as possible. Zack raised an-where there USED to be an eyebrow, **"OK!"**

_What do ya know. He fell for it-_

**"Ok ready to go to the park?" **Immediatly he began racing towards the door. And she smiled to herself:

**"Haha. Zacked again."**

Sample 2; Angeal:

**"Zack! Look Director Lazard!" **Zack dropped his sword and blazed to the hallway entrance. **"Where? Where?"**

Angeal picked up his sword and examined it:_ Unicorn stickers? Glitter ribbons? What the-_**"Awww...I missed him."**

Angeal glanced up and laughed. **"Whats so funny?"** Angeal flipped the sword over-**"Hm? Oh, what nothing!" **

Zack grabbed his sword and sheathed it back in it's place on his back. As he was 'strutting' away, you could clearly see each unicorn, each rainbow, and every single ribbon. Angeal smirked to himself:

**"Pure genius. Must've been Cloud."**


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud, Reno

_**When Zack's not Looking**_

Sample 3; Cloud:

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss(shower running)sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**"Zack?!" **Cloud peeked into the steamy shower room.Zack strained to see through the rough, foggy glass; he could see a blur of blonde near the corner, 'probably Reno's cat', he thought.

**"Need to borrow you-!"**Before he could finish he heard muffled...singing:

**"Im too mm-m for myshirt, so mm mm-y it hurts. Im a model if you mm-mm I mean, and I do my little turn on the cat walk, mm mmm-m mm-m"**

Before he knew it he was on the tiles snorting, not to be heard. As then he stopped laughing and 'awed' at his devil new plan: sitting on the bathroom counter was the LAST of the towels in camp, and there were a perfect pair of clothes just waiting to be used.

Cloud was interupted to his evil plan when he heard the shower creek, and the water stop. He racked his brain and came up with the solution.

**"Omigosh! Zack! There's a beetle on the wall! Watch out!" **He could see a shadow swatting wildly in the small, slippery enclosed area. **"Oh my god! Get it away! Cloud! Help me! HELP! Its huge!"**

Zack then realized he couldnt see any bugs and Cloud already left. **"Hm? Mustve gone down the drain." **He began to reach for his towel, and to HIS suprise, there was nothing there. **"Tch. I'll just have to air dry." **And the humming begun again.

**"Im too mm-m for my mmmm, my shirt, so mm-m m hurts, Im a model if you know what I mean-**

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss(shower running)ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cloud snickered to himself as he got into his own shower, he glanced at his NEW pair of clothes and smiled as he heard waves of laughter and shrieks on the other side of the walls.

**"Haha. Run like the wind Zackster, Run like the wind."**

**-snicker-snicker-**

Sample 4; Reno:

**"Zack look! It's Cissnei!"** Reno pointed out boldly. **"Ooooh! Where!?" **Zack leaned back and forth.

**"That way! Hurry she's leaving!"** He pointed in the direction behind Zack.

**"Sweet! Be rite back!" **Zack hurried in the direction Reno had pointed. And suprisingly along the way, he was kicked at least ten times. **"Pfft, dont these grunts have any respect for their superiors?"**

Half way down the hall he was punted to the ground by a 'lower' blow.

**"-wha- za-nn" **He whined on the ground. And Cissnei answered.**"Aw Zack, Reno did it didnt he?"**

Zack jumped up, pretending it didnt phase him.**"What? Im fine, Reno did what now?"**

Cissnei smiled when Zack almost fell over, slamming on the wall instead. **"Nothing Zack, nuthin at all."**

Reno snapped close the super glue cap, put away the magic marker and notepad and smirked over at the silent, frowning Rude:

**"You see Rude, told ya Zack's just too stupid to figure it out. Now pay up that hundred dolla'."**


	3. Chapter 3 Seph, and a short centric

**When Zack's Not Looking**

**Sample 4; Sephiroth-(-ssss- ow! That CANT be good!)**

"Genisis!" Sephiroth huffed, a strange glint in his cat-like eyes. Zack whoosed around. "Where, where!?"

"Oh, hes over ther now!" Zack turned, back facing the silvered demon.

-swoosh-swoosh- His blade made a whisper of a sound, as it glide swiftly. Sephiroth had to hold his nose not to let out the laughter ticking the back of his throat. "He went that way! All the way down that hall! And I think he went in the elevator!"

Zack jerked but smoothly turned back. "He has wings, why would he use an elevator?" Zack smirked at his wits were rising.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I dont know, he's a villain, villains think lightly!" Zack raised a finger up, smirk fading. "Yeah but-" Sephiroth cut him off, he couldnt count the times Zack randomly started archaic debates. "Zack, we are'nt going through this again. Im your superior, you do as I say!"

The Porcupined man huffed slightly and mutter as he began to race down the hall. "Im a first. I shouldnt have superiors!" As he turned again, Sephiroth smiled. The tear Sephiroth had made, revealed a very colorful pattern, placed over his rear.

Sephiroth's lips curved up into his evil smirk tm, as he heard bursts of squeals and snorts all throughout the Shinra Building.

"And the beat goes on."

**10 minutes Later**

Hojo's Laboratory

Hojo let out an evil cackle as Sephiroth continued his preach.

"I sware it on Jenova! He has pink boxers, with bright yellow coloured baby chocobos on them! Binkies and bonnets included!"

**Sample 7; Tifa, Cloud NibelHeim -Sephiroths madness-**

_"He...he tried to protect me..." Tifa whispered as she gazed at the unconciouss soldier. "...I know." Zack replied, trying to confound the starnge things that had just happened in the reactor. _

_"Omigod! Hes not breathing!!" She shouted. Zack abruptly dodged to the soldier, checking for wounds. And being that Zack isnt very smart...he failed that class..._

_And of-course! Cloud knew of this. As soon as Zack turned the blonde spikey headed boy bolted from behing the rock, Tifa and him racing toward the town. "Ha ha!" She laughed breathlessly as they raced through the cold mountain._

_Cloud saw something on the ground, halting his kicked it of the ledge, followed by several identical ones, which in fact were their trail. "He-ngh- wont be able to find -nn- his way back!" Cloud laughed evily_

Blue orbs shot open, sweat drenched, and laying on an unfamilar bed. "Nmh...bad dream..."

"Zack!" A voices echoed through the Mansoins walls, "Its Sephiroth! Hes attacking the village!" It continued shouting aimlessly.

Jumping of the bed, he came to a string of walls and doors, dodging Dorky Faces and Twistlers

he made his way to the exit.

And to his own surprise, an amazing amount of flames, devouring the community's structures.

"Hey you! Your still sane right!" The red caped man shouted over the flames and exploisons, Zack nodding as he jumped through the flames. "Then help me out here!"

Zack proceeded checking the surroundings, coming to face the soldier recognized as Cloud. "Cloud!"

"Z...zack...Sephiroth...he went..." He raised a tired finger, but paused, glancing in the direcion of the mountains.

(A/N If youve played Final Fantasy VII youll know that where Sephy actually went)

Flinching, and awkward smile disappeared sooner than it had appeared, "Into the Well's magical portal."

Zack blinked, an unbelieving look on his face, "That is so my keychain!!" He beamed at the chain strung to Cloud's uniform pocket. "Uh...ok...here"

Handing over the chain, gingerly dropping it into Zack anxious hand. "Sweet! Ha! It wasnt really mine! Ha! I tricked you! Now the score is even!!" He sang out.

Cloud smirked, "Well, then you better get into that magical portal and save us from the evil Sephiroth who used to be your friend but has now gone black raven mad!"

Zack blinked again, "Oh my god! You got that from Alice in Wonderland!"

Cloud stared dumbfounded, "Yeah...yeah yeah, two to one."

Zack struck a pose, "Oh yeah! Now where is that magical portal??"

Cloud evily grinned as he lowered his head, "In the well, but! You have to press that switch, to turn it off so you dont drown -nyuck-nyuck-nyuck!"

(A/N: So mean, Cloud! Drowning the man that gave you his life!)

Without a blink Zack was up the ladder and dipping into the swirling water, Cloud sat up stretching to see. "Its alllllllll the way over! At the bottom of the water!!" He shouted

Zack merely gave a thumbs up, and dove.

(A/N I nevr look at da Zackey da same way again...)

Cloud shot up from the flameless area he had earlier passed out in, looking up at the well, as he heard gurgles of some such. "Im sorry! I cant hear you!" He chuckled

"CLO-urgle-Help-urglle-Im-ugshh-DROWN-urgle-ING!!" Cloud blocked it out as he walked into the flames, or not directly, just the trail of the flames...leading to the Mountain Seph went to...

"Ha Ha! I shall be the hero of Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, and CRISIS CORE now!! Hmm...only Dirge of Cerberus...and if they make a Before Crisis to go!!"

-End

**LOLz I just had to do that!! I had to make it long, to make it make more sense!! Hope you liked!! Omg! Watch out for Cloud in Dirge of Cerberus!! Vincent might me murdered as well!! Oh noes!!**

**Haha. I. Totally. Rule.**


End file.
